Season 6
Season 6 refers, collectively, to the 10 episodes that comprise the sixth season of the HBO original series True Blood. Debuting on Sunday, June 16, 2013 to a modest 4.52 million viewers, the season makes its appearance starting with the series' 61st episode overall, . The series continued to acquire followers, as episodes aired on subsequent Sundays, airing over a duration of a 91 day period. The series' sixth season came to an end on August 18, 2013, airing to a viewership of 4.14 million viewers, with the episode . Ending in the anachronistic Hollywood stereotype of leaving the viewer in utter suspense, the chronicles of Sookie continue in the series' seventh, and final season. Series creator Alan Ball had confirmed that Season 6 would only contain 10 True Blood.com - Alan Ball Answers episodes, as opposed to the usual 12, partly due to Anna Paquin being on maternity leave and partly because of "economics". Hollywood Reporter.com - Live Feed Loosely based on Definitely Dead, the sixth book in the The Southern Vampire Mysteries collection, a series of books written by award winning American author Charlaine Harris, the series chronicle the story of Sookie Stackhouse, a young telepathic waitress living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. As in the True Blood Season 6 written counterpart, Definitely Dead, Sookie is led through a world possessing an ever increasingly large amount of supernatural occurrences that have been happening since vampires have "come out of the coffin", mainstreaming with their human counterparts, due to the advent of Tru Blood, a synthesized version of human blood, that vampires can easily purchase, thus assuring the public that vampires are now safe to be around, and that they are no longer a threat to the human race. The series' sixth season received an American DVD release on June 3, 2014. Episodes Cast |-| Starring= Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse (10 episodes) * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton (10 episodes) * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte (10 episodes) * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse (10 episodes) * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton (10 episodes) * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman (10 episodes) * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur (10 episodes) * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort (10 episodes) * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds (10 episodes) * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby (10 episodes) * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux (10 episodes) * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (9 episodes) * Robert Kazinsky as Macklyn Warlow /Ben Flynn (9 episodes) * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Nicole Wright (8 episodes) * Arliss Howard as Truman Burrell (7 episodes) * Lucy Griffiths as Nora Gainesborough (7 episodes) * Robert Patrick as Jackson Herveaux (7 episodes) * Anna Camp as Sarah Newlin (7 episodes) * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary (7 episodes) * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur (6 episodes) * Rutger Hauer as Niall Brigant (5 episodes) * Kelly Overton as Rikki Naylor (5 episodes) * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin (5 episodes) |-| Recurring= Recurring * Dale Dickey as Martha Bozeman (5 episodes) * Jamie Gray Hyder as Danielle (4 episodes) * Chloe Noelle as Emma Garza (5 episodes) * Jessica Clark as Lilith (3 episodes) * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Corbett Stackhouse (3 episodes) * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels (2 episode) * Jenni Blong as Michelle Stackhouse (2 episodes) * Janina Gavankar as Luna Garza (1 episode) * Marque Richardson as Kenneth (1 episode) * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry (1 episode) |-| Co-starring= Co-starring * |-| Guest starring= Guest starring * Amelia Rose Blaire as Willa Burrell (9 episodes) * Bailey Noble as Adilyn Bellefleur (7 episodes) * Luke Grimes as James (6 episodes) * Karolina Wydra as Violet (6 episodes)}} * Chanon Finley as Siren #1 (4 episodes) * Chloe Holmes as Siren #3 (4 episodes) * Jodie Smith as Siren #2 (4 episodes) * Matt Cook as Jessie (3 episode) * Jessy Hodges as Mustard (2 episode) * Tamlyn Tomita as Ms. Suzuki (2 episodes) * Shaun Brown as Bruce (2 episodes) * Abigail Lowe as Three Year Old Girl #2 (2 episodes) * Briana Berlingeri as Three Year Old Girl #1 (2 episodes) |-| Special guest starring= Special guest starring * |-| Uncredited= Uncredited Differences between the Book and the Television series Gallery |-| Images= Images See Season 6 Images |-| Video= Video True Blood Season 6 Tease 1|Teaser #1 True Blood Season 6 "Jason" Waiting Sucks|"Jason" Waiting Sucks True Blood Season 6 "Alcide" Waiting Sucks|"Alcide" Waiting Sucks True Blood Season 6 "Eric" Waiting Sucks|"Eric" Waiting Sucks True Blood Season 6 Bottle Preview|Bottle Preview True Blood Season 6 Trailer|Teaser #2 True Blood Season 6 Teaser - Showcase Watch on Foxtel|Australian Preview of Season 6 True Blood Season 6 Authority on Season 5 Preview|Preview to what to expect in Season 6 Governor Burrell's Address|Governor Burrell addresses America True Blood Season 6 Clip Trailer 1|Trailer 1 True Blood Season 6 Clip Trailer|Clip Trailer True Blood Season 6 Weeks Ahead Trailer|Weeks Ahead Promo Pause Playz.com - True Blood Season 6 |-| Propaganda= Propaganda * |-| Promotional= Promotional References See also * True Blood - Season 6 DVD Category:Seasons Category:Season 6